Corsaire Tyto
History In his youth, Corsaire quickly developed his families talent for fighting. At first the scuffles and brawls were simply a way to pass the time, until one day he caught someone picking on his little sister. Lyra was virtually the opposite of the rest of their family, more inclined towards peaceful solutions. Jumping to her defence, Corsaire taught her attackers a lesson they wouldn't forget. Lyra had fussed over his bruises and cuts while he had made a silent promise to keep her safe. Through the rest of their childhood, a similar pattern followed them. Corsaire defending Lyra from anyone that tried to bully her, while she made sure his injuries weren't too bad. In his teens, his father introduced him into the family business. He was much too young to be involved, but knowing the in's and out's was his first step. But with this development, Corsaire suddenly found a gap between him and his cute little sister. As their father gave him more training and involved him in more of their business, the siblings drifted further an further apart. He finally put his foot down when he was fourteen. Standing up to his father, Corsaire declared he would be spending a day playing with Lyra. Expecting to be punished, he instead heard laughter as his response. And just like that, he had the day to himself. Finding his sister, he told her that he was her's for the day. Her overjoyed and enthusiastic response gave birth to something unexpected however. And so Corsaire's sister complex was born. Reaching his twenties now, Corsaire was somehow managing to balance the family business while doting on his sister. Their parents weren't quite sure what to do with him, but seeing as his attention towards Lyra didn't impact his abilities, they didn't find it concerning. The youngest sibling however, had other ideas. The youngest brother, Lave, viewed Corsaire's affection for Lyra as somewhat disturbing. This was more because he was jealous, but took his frustration out on his brother instead. Badgering him constantly, Lave inadvertently strengthened the bond between them when Corsaire went to Lyra for help with dealing with him. It would be eight years later when they finally settled things between them. At the top of his game, Corsaire was doing more of the heavy lifting in the family now. He was of course, on the assassination side of the business. But between his mother and Lave, the counter fitting and forgery was going just as well. But that all changed very quickly. Having passed a job onto his father, instead spending time with Lyra who was now a fully qualified doctor, the family had something of a major setback. While doing the job, their father was caught. Despite his years of experience, something had gone wrong, badly. The Tyto family had always walked a fine line, but suddenly their balance had been thrown off. Things were about to go downhill, and fast. Appearance Corsaire likes to think he's wearing business casual, in truth he's wearing a suit casually. Navy blue with a light blue tie and white shirt, he seems like a dedicated office worker. Add to that his pale cream hair with white feathers and reasonably handsome face and he often stands out in a crowd. Which is why when working he trades it in for lightweight body armour covered in splotches of dark blues, greens and greys. And to cover his hair, a matching beanie. Weapons and Skills Punch Bow A straightforward and relatively simple weapon, Corsaire picked it for it's utility rather than how dangerous it could be. A punch dagger and lightweight collapsible bow, the bulk of the weapons utility and danger comes from the arrows used. Due to the nature of his work and his targets usually being less capable of defending themselves, Corsaire doesn't often confront opponents directly. Because of this, he carries a number of different arrows for different purposes. For combat purposes, dust infused arrows will burst on contact with either ice or stone for the goal of impeding movement or retaliation. Some have small proximity mines for distraction or delaying pursers. The last standard type of arrow is a remote shock arrow for overloading electronics or just stunning foes. Finally is an arrow of his own design. Corsaire calls it a concertina arrow. When it hits a solid object, it bursts open launching thin wires in every direction. Each wire can reach about ten metres and will punch into any solid surface they connect with. The entire resulting mess is then electrified, lasting ten minutes without anyone being caught inside. Skills and abilities Highly skilled in the art of killing, Corsaire has been training over twenty years almost exclusively against human targets. That said, most of his training is based around survival and disabling a target rather than fighting them. To put it simply, should Corsaire need to kill someone that can fight back he will immobilise them before just draining their aura and finishing them. Perfect for single targets, not so much for a crowd. Stealth and surprise are his primary weapons, catching a target alone and finishing them before they are even noticed to be gone. This is not to say he can't put up a fight, in fact he's a rather competent melee combatant. It's just due to the nature of his job, being noticed usually means having failed. Not to mention those well versed in combat, such as huntsmen and a decent amount of military personnel generally have the upper hand. Semblance: Bottle Barrier Contrary to the nature of his occupation, Corsaire's semblance is one of unparalleled defence. A kind of manifold barrier that overlaps his aura that instead of blocking damage, absorbs energy that connects and contains it before it is redirected outwards in a safe manner. This is not done as a whole and is instead like hundreds of bottles that can be shifted around his body to help prevent the barrier breaking. Which is a serious issue for Corsaire. There are two ways to break the barrier, saturation and what Corsaire refers to as 'breaking the bottle'. Saturation is simple, being that the 'bottles' are filled and the contained energy will burst out and destroy this part of the barrier. He can partially block with his more of the barrier, but doing so tends to have a cascading effect when added with whatever saturated the barrier in the first place. Otherwise when a bottle is broken, it is due to an attack exceeding what a bottle is able to withstand rather than contain. This generally doesn't occur unless hit by a vehicle based weapon though. As for the strength of the barrier as a whole it would equate to roughly a third of his aura if filled to capacity and to fully build the barrier consumes about the same amount, the discrepancies coming from partial repairs. If the energy contained can be expelled before saturation however, the barrier can essentially be used indefinitely provided he is able to maintain concentration on it. As for how the bottles are drained, when just shy of saturation they require ten minutes to completely empty, releasing the stored energy harmless out from the barrier. This can only be done should the bottles in question not be absorbing energy. This requires a decent level of concentration, keeping track of saturation levels and shifting the barrier on the fly to avoid it breaking. Corsaire could keep this up for about an hour under normal circumstances, or far longer with intermittent use. Personality A surprisingly nice guy considering his occupation, Corsaire is generally a friendly man. With a sister complex. In fact, it's the sister complex that causes most of his aggression. He is rarely bothered by anything, except for insults towards Lyra. That's when he becomes a monster. But for the most part he is pleasant to be around. Reasonably smart and quick to learn new things, Corsaire is quite receptive of new ideas and methods. Trivia *Corsaire is French for capri, a shade of blue. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development